A Seat Next to You
by ChrissyWhissy
Summary: [SONGFIC]James and Lily's relationship, from James's POV. To the song Seat Next to You by Bon Jovi


**Disclaimer;; I do not own anything. Not Lily, not James, not the plot. They are JKR's. And as for the song, it belongs to Bon Jovi, whoever writes for them, whoever produces them, and whoever else owns the rights. AKA not me.**

**A/N;; So this was just an awesome song I loved (and you should to!), until the last verse inspired me. I wasn't sure whether to do it Tonks/Remus or James/Lily (you'll see why those two are the only options in the end…), but James/Lily fit better. This is my first songfic, and I haven't read too many before this, so I'm terribly sorry if I break some songfic laws or anything, it wasn't intentional.**

**---**

_Long slow drive down an old dirt road,  
__You got your hand out the window,  
__Listening to the radio,  
__That's where I want to be…_

Even if it is in one of those weird things Muggles call cars, and even if their so called radio is lame. Anything, as long as I'm with you. But I'm not, because you hate me. Why, Lily, do you hate me?

_On an old park bench in the middle of December,  
__Cold hard rain falling,  
__Can't find no cover,  
__That would be alright with me…_

Because, after all, you are here with me, and for once out of your own free will. Lousy ending for a first date, but then again, at least it's a first date. And on dates to come we will laugh about these moments, these moments when we run towards the castle, holding up our bags above our heads...

_Hard days, good times.  
__Blue skies, dark nights._

Because, after all, you don't know. Neither do I, or anybody else. None of us know what will be tomorrow, or even tonight. All that is certain is the past, and this moment. And this moment you are here with me, and this moment we are happy, together. And this moment is over, and another happy moment will follow, and perhaps the one after it won't be as happy, perhaps it will be. Nobody knows, so we shouldn't care.

_Baby, I want you to take me,  
__Wherever you're going to.  
__Maybe, say that you'll save me,  
__A seat next to you._

And if you don't take me, I'll go anyways. And if you don't save me, I'll shove off whoever else is sitting there. Because that's how much I love you, Lily. Be always there, be always close. And if you aren't, I'll go to any lengths to find you.

_In the corner booth of a downtown bar,  
__With your head on my shoulder,  
__Smoking on a cheap cigar,  
__That would be alright with me._

It really would be, you know. But you have a better taste in dates, so here we are in a gourmet restaurant, even if it is a Muggle one. And you aren't smoking either, and that's just as well. But you are leaning on me, and I love you for it, because in these dark times, I don't want to feel alone. Nobody wants to feel alone. So stay close, Lily, we'll make it through this.

_In the back row of a movie,  
__Or a cross-town train,  
__I want to hear your voice,  
__Whispering my name.  
__That's where I want to be…_

Have I ever told you, Lily, how much I love your voice? I love everything about you, of course, but there's something special about your voice. Especially when you say my name. "James," you whisper, and somehow manage to make that one word sound so beautiful, like music…

_Hard days, good times.  
__Blue skies, dark nights._

These days are tough, I know. Cut off from the rest of the world, hidden behind layers of charms… But at least we're together, I say. Imagine staying in two different places, with no way to contact each other? I honestly don't think I could survive… Could you, Lily? Could you survive without me? I know I shouldn't doubt your love, and I don't have any reason to, but I just can't stop thoughts like these invading my mind. But for you, Lily, I'll stop.

_Baby, say that you'll take me,  
__Wherever you're going to.  
__Maybe, say that you'll save me,  
__A seat next to you._

Please, Lily, save me a seat. Because if I'm not sitting next to you, where will I sit? I used to be able to sit wherever I wanted. But for you, Lily, I gave it all up. So please, save me a seat. I know you will, but I can't help but worry. All I do these days is worry- and only you can take my mind off my worries. So please, Lily, I need you, next to me, always.

_Life is like a ferris wheel, spinning around.  
__When you get to the top, it's hard to look down.  
__Just hang on,  
__We'll make it through._

Are we at the top of our ferris wheel, Lily? 21 is awful young to be at the top of your wheel. But maybe, Lily, we'll go back up after we go down… I'd like to hope that's it. So hang on to me Lily, stay close, we'll make it through. I promise you… We'll make it through, and make it the top the second time.

_Save me,  
__A seat next to you._

_When you get the gate,  
__And all the angels sing,  
__Go to that place,  
__Where the church bells ring.  
__And know I'll come running,  
__Running to find you._

But it is not to be so. For it is I who got to the gates first, and went to the place where church bells ring, to wait for you. Because now I know that you will come, come running to find me. And somehow I know I will see you soon, I will not have to wait long. And even if I do, I don't care. I'll wait here for all of eternity for you, Lily, until you come. And then we will sit together, next to each other, if only you'll save me a seat. But I know you will, so that's not a problem.

---

**A/N;; My first songfic is done! I actually kinda like it, but I'll let you judge. You'll need to review for that, if I may point out ;D**


End file.
